


See something you like?

by postlux



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Black Panther - Freeform, Erik Killmonger - Freeform, Erik Killmonger/Reader - Freeform, Erik Stevens - Freeform, Erik Stevens/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Killmonger - Freeform, Killmonger/Reader - Freeform, N'Jadaka, N'Jadaka Udaku - Freeform, N'Jadaka Udaku/Reader, N'Jadaka/Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postlux/pseuds/postlux
Summary: You were the personal assistant to King T’Challa. How will you handle it when Erik Stevens usurps the throne? There’s more than just formality between you both, maybe it’s time to explore it.





	See something you like?

It had been three weeks. Three weeks of T’Challa missing, your _king_ missing. Three weeks of Shuri, Nakia, and Queen Mother missing. Tomorrow marks the beginning of the forth week and you still haven’t received word from them yet… despite keeping a constant eye on your kimoyo beads.

 

Right before Nakia took the royal family and fled she had come to take you as well. Despite being an outsider, you two had grown close. You were the Kings personal assistant. After T’Challa had hired you at the Wakanda Outreach Center he quickly noticed your administrative and organizational abilities. It wasn’t too long after that you were promoted to his assistant and living in Wakanda. Despite only knowing the King and his family for less than a few years it wasn’t long before they all felt like family. Although you didn’t realize it until your first birthday in Wakanda. You were feeling homesick and sad when you walked into a surprise party, set up from the royal family. It was then that you realized this wasn’t just your job, this was your family too.

 

You warned T’Challa not to battle Erik, you had warned him of the sick feeling in the pit of your stomach. Despite being his closest confidant, you couldn’t stop his pride, his sense of birth right. ‘No,’ you thought, ‘don’t go there again.’ You willed the tears forming to go back down. You couldn’t do this again, not here, and especially not right now. You had a job to do. You purposely stayed behind to act as a spy for your adopted family. You were the insider that they needed, that Wakanda needed.

 

You were waiting in the throne room, folders in one hand, your fist unclenching and re-clenching in the other. ‘You have to do this,’ you reminded. Your teeth grinded together, trying to keep a grip on your sanity, your mission, and especially your emotions.

 

You were beginning to feel the ache in your feet from your black heels when you heard the Dora Milaje push the doors open and the newest king walk in. You kept your eyes to the floor as you heard, and felt, him walk towards you.

 

You could feel his eyes studying you, “Ain’t gonna properly greet ya king?” He replied.

 

You clenched your first again, this time accompanying it with the Wakandan salute and a, “My king.” Straightening back up you reluctantly met his gaze, a slight smirk tugging at his lips.

 

“Watchu got for me?” He asked, already grabbing the folders out of your hand.

 

You quickly let go, taking a small step back, “Weekly updates on each tribe, the monthly financial reports, and the estimated projections of sending equipment to the war-dogs.”

 

You watched him flip through it quick before tossing it on a nearby council seat, “Just give me the highlights yeah?”

 

You forced yourself to maintain eye contact, your mind and body already beginning to battle, “Nothing really new. Each tribe is doing about the same, minus the incident at the border tribe a week ago. Our revenues are up, and all financial projections are ready for deployment.”

 

“Now that’s what I like to hear,” he replied, rubbing his hands together.

 

Your gaze flew to his hands, specifically to the prominent veins running throughout. You thoughts were beginning to wander, specifically to your dream the other night. Breaking out of your reverie you glanced back up, finding that he noticed where your mind went.

 

“See something you like?” He asked, his signature smirk only growing.

 

You felt a heat rush through you, leaving your cheeks stinging. You cleared your throat, attempting to distance yourself. Your mind knew he was a killer, but your body just couldn’t seem to get the memo.

 

“Anything else?” You questioned, positioning your body to leave; positioning your body to finally get some distance.

 

Instead, Erik got up, beginning to invade your personal space, “Yeah, you naked bent over my throne.” He simply replied, licking his lips.

 

You felt your throat gulp, trying to force your body into submission. It wasn’t listening. Your mind was already racing with the image he created, a heat starting to burn in your core.

 

Erik’s breath blew softly against your neck, his chest pressing against your back. You felt his hand wrap around your waist, bringing you fully against him.

 

“Or how ‘bout on my lap. Matter of fact, I’ll take you every way I can get ya.”

 

His other hand pushed your hair around your shoulder, making room for his lips to press a silky kiss against your soft skin. Your heart skipped a beat, the heat in your core only growing stronger. The more he pressed against you the more your guards were failing.

 

You have survived up to four weeks at this point. Four weeks of mourning your king and waiting for your mission from Nakia; all while simultaneously fighting off your attraction to the usurper.

 

“You ain’t got to prepend like you don’t want me. I see the way you lookin’ at me when you think I ain’t… you were fucking T’Challa huh? That why?” He surmised.

 

You quickly spun around, his arm still around your waist, “No. He was family.” You replied in anger.

 

He licked his lips, looking at you like he already knew that answer, “You ain’t want me then is that it?” He pushed further.

 

At this point your anger and desire were waging a war, forcing your thoughts to scatter, “No! I—” You quickly stopped yourself, realizing what escaped your lips.

 

Erik pushed your bodies fully against each other in response, tilting your head up so your eyes could meet.

 

“Why you actin’ so tough then?” He asked, pressing a kiss below your ear, “I know you ain’t afraid of me ma, I see you baby girl.”

 

He pressed another soft kiss to your face, this time on your cheek. Your slow train of thought was catching up to realize his intent. He was getting closer to your lips each time.

 

Your eyes shut on their own accord, feeling him against you, pressing into you. This was the first time he ever physically touched you. You had thought about, hell, you had even dreamed about it. Despite all those mental images they didn’t compare to the real thing. You were having trouble remembering why you were fighting your attraction, why you were refusing to give in. _God_ , the feeling of him against you. You couldn’t imagine any feeling better than this.

 

“I know how to make you give in, hell, I know how to make those panties drop.” He whispered, his teeth lightly grazing your neck.

 

It was then that your brain snapped to attention. He was going to bite you. You knew what this meant. When you first moved to Wakanda you did nothing but study the country, the culture, and of course, the Black Panther. It was said that when the panther felt attraction all they had to do was bite at your pulse point and instantly your feelings bonded. In that moment every desire, want, and need for him would overcome anything else. This was a mating ritual.

 

You started to back up in fear, but Erik wouldn’t let you. His arm around you was like steel, a sharp contrast to the soft kisses he was placing on your sweet spot.

 

“No, please!” You begged, clawing at his back.

 

You felt his keloid scars lined along his back, standing under his toned muscles. He moved to press your foreheads against each other’s, your breaths intermingling.

 

“Relax ma, I ain’t gone do anything you don’t want. Why you think I’ve been waiting so long for your sweet little body? For the feeling of you wrapped ‘round me?” He soothed.

 

Despite his fault, his failures, and his obvious immoral perspective, you knew what he said was true. How many times had you felt him staring at you? How many times did he only ever touch through the passing of an object? You knew his words were true, that his intentions for you were intently pure.

 

“How long you going to deny yourself?” He whispered, the atmosphere quickly becoming intimate.

 

Your breath halted in surprise. A soft chuckle followed from his lips, “Look at your body baby girl. Your breath, ya can’t seem to find it. Your heart, I can feel it just being against you. Your thighs? Now I know when those clenchin’ you imagin’ me between ‘em?” He smirked.

 

Your eyes closed again, allowing the feeling of his breath and presence to wrap around you. You were on the tipping point. One more word, one more touch, and you knew you wouldn’t be able to stop yourself. You had denied this need for so long, too long.

 

“We shouldn’t—“ You muttered right before his lips pressed against your own.

 

As Erik pressed kiss after silky kiss to your lips you felt your walls falling. _Kiss_ , there goes a brick, _kiss_ , another brick, one after another until it was barley holding up. It was when you felt his tongue lick along your bottom lip that what was left officially crumbled. The guards you had spent a month building up were no more. You knew it in your heart, in the way your body careened towards his, that you were his. Putty in his hands, to do with whatever he wanted. And what he wanted, right here and right now, was you.

 

Erik gently bit your bottom lip, pulling it towards him. As he gently released it your eyes fluttered open. His hands cinched your waist, feeling your curves under your pencil dress.

 

“Tell me, what do you want huh? I can’t do nothin’ until those pretty lips say it,” He demanded, his fingers gripping you to emphasize his point.

 

“You, I want you.” You uttered, your mind already at the beginning stages of passion.

 

His tone was firm, needy, but firm, “Nah ma, imma need you to say my name.”

 

“Please… Erik, touch me,” you begged.

 

It was his name that finally pushed him into unrestricted motion. His right hand instantly went to your hair, the other angled your head, bringing your mouths clashing together. You felt his tongue gain entrance to yours, this time not holding back.

 

The more he explored your mouth the more he started to explore the rest of your body. It didn’t take long for his hands to firmly grip your ass, squeezing the flesh in his calloused hands. They traveled from your ass back up to your sides, feeling his way to the zipper on your dress.

 

Anywhere his hands went fire followed. Your body was already ignited, and he was the match, burning wherever he pleased. His fingers grazed your zipper while lips pressed against the shell of your ear, whispering, “Let me see you ma.”

 

You had barley nodded before he began undressing you, his rough pads following after the space he unzipped. The feeling of him on your revealed flesh created goosebumps, the back of your neck and your arms shivering as a result.

 

Erik noticed, and his gaze darkened, liking how quickly your body responded to his touch. He finished unzipping your tight dress and began to pull it down, his eyes following every inch of your newly exposed skin.

 

You helped him push it off. Now clad only in your black lace bra and thong. You hadn’t realized, but it wasn’t until Erik became king that you unconsciously started wearing tighter clothing and skimpier underwear.

 

Feeling self-conscience under his weighty gaze you began to cover yourself, becoming very aware of every scar, stretchmark, fat, and area of cellulite. You didn’t have a perfect body. You weren’t typically skinny and smooth. Your body was full of life, twenty-four years of life.

 

Erik noticed your worry and blocked your arms, stopping you from covering yourself, “Nah baby girl, your perfect,” he rebutted, his tongue licking his lips.

 

“I could eat that ass for breakfast, lunch, and dinner,” he followed in typical Erik fashion.

 

You couldn’t help but let out a laugh, his demeanor disarming you of your fears.

 

“Your turn,” you softly remarked as your gazed traveled from his face to his feet.

 

He reached his arms behind his head, grabbing the neck of his t-shirt and pulling it over his head. His tied-up dreads shuffled as a result. Next his hands traveled to the button of his jeans, making sure he had your eye contact before he popped them open and pushed them down, kicking his shoes off as well.

 

Your gazes took in their fill of each other. Erik with his tall muscular body and keloid scars. Black, skin tight, boxers covering what you wanted most. Then there was you, quite a bit shorter than him, curvy and weightier in certain areas, stretchmarks and all. Black lace and heels being your only cover, the parts he wanted most.

 

As your heated gazes finally met each other’s you took the lead. You sauntered over to him, confident from the way he was lusting after you. You trailed your hands from his bumpy chest all the way down to the smooth dip in his hips, the area that made a perfect ‘v’. Your fingers curled into the top of his boxers, pulling his toned body to yours.

 

His mouth bent towards yours, diving back into the already explored territory. Your hands gripped into his back muscles as his lips traveled over to your neck. While his kisses distracted you, his fingers tugged at your bra, popping it open with ease.

 

A bit shocked at how swift he did that your brain began to wonder how many times he had done that. Erik pulled away just enough for your bra to drop between you, causing your mind to come back to the present. He took a moment to enjoy the view, one he had been fantasizing about for a while now. You, in a tiny little thong, heels, and nothing else standing before him… standing there waiting for _his_ touch.

 

As he bent down your hand dug into the back of his head, feeling his dreads. You gripped harder the second his wet mouth attached itself to your nipple. He took his time, sucking it to a sharp point before he lightly pulled it between his teeth. This time earning both hands in his hair, you pushing his head to your untouched breast. As he moved to your other peak your mouth dropped and eyes slammed shut. If this is what he could do to just your soft peaks what would he do to your most sensitive area? You weren’t sure, but you definitely wanted to find out.

 

After he paid your upper region a generous amount of attention he began to travel south. You felt your thighs clench in anticipation. _God_ , this felt just like your dream. Erik took his time, giving a kiss to each area of skin on his way down. It almost felt as if he would never get there, your legs were shaking in anticipation. His long fingers grabbed at each side of your barley there underwear, trailing it down and off your body. You were now naked before him, minus the heels of course.

 

“Erik, more, _please_ , “ you cried, your fingers holding a death grip in his hair. You tugged a bit, hoping it would spur him on. From the moan leaving his lips it worked. He wasted no time in pushing your legs apart and slotting himself in-between.

 

Each of your inner thighs received a kiss before he parted your nether lips and took a long lick. You instantly rocked on your heels, attempting to keep yourself steady in your tall shoes. Noticing your disbalance Erik placed an arm around the back of each leg, holding you firmly against his mouth.

 

You had never been this wet in your life, not even in your dreams of you two. The boy was eating you out like you were his last meal. The more he licked the closer he got your clit, making your nerves quake in need. After giving the rest of your pussy a good amount of pleasure he finally, _finally_ , reached your sacred bundle. He sucked it between his lips, flicking his tongue again and again. It didn’t even take a minute and you were on the edge of release, ready to tip over at any moment.

 

“Oh God, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come,” you managed to get out, right before your body spasmed, your pussy clenching over and over again, sending shock waves throughout your entire body.

 

You hadn’t realized you had collapsed until you came to and were held against Erik’s chest. The feeling of your skin on skin helping your mind clear. You could hear your breath coming in and out, the only sound apparent in the room.

 

“Mm, you good ma?” Erik asked, gathering your wetness off his lips and sucking it into his mouth.

 

Your breath was the only answer you could give, curling your fingers into his shoulders.

 

“Damn baby girl, you so sweet. I could live off that pussy,” He replied, a finite tone resounding.

 

Your hands moved back down to his boxers, giving them a sharp tug. He got to taste you, it was only fair that you got to return the favor. As you pushed his boxers down and off you looked up. His heaty gaze stayed on you, watching your every move. You drug your eyes down to his length. God damn. His dick was long, veiny, and so big. How the fuck was he supposed to fit in you? You quaked a bit in fear of him inside you. Him in your mouth however… you were salivating. Before you could second guess yourself, you gave him a long lick, starting at his base and moving to his tip. You saw his jaw muscle tighten, showing you, he liked where you were going with this.

 

It was when you slowly took his tip into your mouth, giving him soft sucks that his hand went to the back of your head, lightly guiding your movements. You started taking and more and more of him into your mouth, licking and fitting in all you could. When you realized that you couldn’t suck all of him your hand met where your mouth stopped. Just as it didn’t take long with you it clearly wasn’t going to with him either. His eyes were rolling in the back of his head when he pulled you off him.

 

“If you keep goin’ we ain’t going to have the real fun.” He said simply, pulling you up to him.

 

You wanted to kiss him—no, needed to kiss him. You needed just one last piece of reassurance before you fully gave into him. Your eyes held each other’s, “Please,” you whispered as your eyes switched between his and his lips, making it apparent what you needed.

 

Erik pulled your bodies flush together again, the skin on skin only heightening your delight when his lips gently connected to your own. You could taste your pleasure on his lips making you wonder if he could taste his on yours. You pulled away to get one more gentle kiss before your loaded gazes connected.

 

You looked at him questioningly, wondering which position he would take you in first. He had mentioned quite a few to be fair.

 

“You sure?” He asked one last time, “No backing out after this.”

 

“I want you, now.” You firmly answered back. You didn’t want to leave any room for doubts.

 

Erik bit his lip, your answer was music to his ears.

 

“Sit that pretty little ass on my throne baby girl, spread those legs for me.” He demanded.

 

You could feel every inch of his gaze as you followed his directions. The vibranium of the throne was cool against your heated skin. You parted your legs slowly, giving Erik a show. Each leg was placed on the handles of the throne, leaving you completely exposed.

 

As Erik treaded closer his gaze never wavered from your actions. His eyes followed your hand as you brushed it against your center teasingly. As soon as you touched yourself he started moving faster. His tall form leaking with desire.

 

Finally, in front of you, he dragged his leaking cock against your center, mixing your fluids to get you both ready. Your eyes sought each other’s as he slowly pushed in. Each of his hands gripped a knee, keeping himself stable against you. It wasn’t long after that your hands curled around his wrists, fingernails lightly digging into his soft skin.

 

“Think you can take all this? ‘Cuz I’m gonna give it to you ma,” Erik stated, slowly pushing more and more into you.

 

“Keep going,” you replied. You felt yourself resisting him, so you took a deep breath, allowing your body to relax. The more comfortable you got the more he was able push into you.

 

“Fuck,” he uttered, dragging the word out.

 

Every inch of his dick could be felt along your inner walls. His hips finally meeting yours.

 

The only sounds in the room were his hard pants and your soft moans. God, after so long you were finally getting what you had both wanted. With the instruction of your squeeze to his wrist he began to move, slowly at first, making sure you were able to get used to his size.

 

It only took a few strokes before your pussy was tightening around him and your moans were growing louder. Erik responded in kind, speeding up his thrusts to sync both of your desires.

 

_In and out, in and out, in and out._ You both kept a steady rhythm before you were crying for more. As soon as the desires slipped from your lips Erik sped up. At this point he was pounding into you so hard you were sure all of Wakanda knew what you were up to. The sounds of pleasures meeting, your bodies connecting, and your moans escaping wouldn’t fool anyone.

 

Your moans only got louder when you felt Erik’s thumb press against your sensitive nub, speeding up your pleasure. The combination of his finger and thrusts sent you into another world. It wasn’t long before your pussy was gripping his length, your nails were breaking his skin, and your vision was going blurry that you reached your edge. A long moan following right after. Your pleasure triggered his own. The feeling of you tightening and releasing over and over around him sent Erik overboard. He gave one final thrust before releasing inside of you. His chest heaving up and. When you came to you loosened your grip on his wrists and watched the end of his release. Erik’s eyes were screwed shut, his lip was in his mouth, and his grip on your legs were deadly. You enjoyed your view as he came down, eventually opening his eyes to meet yours.

 

As you both cooled down it didn’t take long for either of you to notice the shift in your relationship. Gone was professional pleasantries, well, at least on your end, and now there was a sense of connectedness. It was in that moment that, bite or no bite, you realized that you had done more than just fuck. You had created a mating bond, a rare bond for even the Black Panther to experience.

 

From the look on Erik’s face you could tell that he was realizing it too. Your bodies still connected and your gazes heavy, it was glaringly obvious that whatever had just happened was only the beginning.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know if you want a part II!


End file.
